encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
January 23
January 23 is the 23rd day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 342 days remaining until the end of the year (343 in leap years). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 393 – Roman Emperor Theodosius I proclaims his eight-year-old son Honorius co-emperor. 971 – In China, the war elephant corps of the Southern Han are soundly defeated at Shao by crossbow fire from Song dynasty troops. 1264 – In the conflict between King Henry III of England and his rebellious barons led by Simon de Montfort, King Louis IX of France issues the Mise of Amiens, a one-sided decision in favour of Henry that later leads to the Second Barons' War. 1368 – In a coronation ceremony, Zhu Yuanzhang ascends the throne of China as the Hongwu Emperor, initiating Ming dynasty rule over China that would last for three centuries. 1546 – Having published nothing for eleven years, François Rabelais publishes the Tiers Livre, his sequel to Gargantua and Pantagruel. 1556 – The deadliest earthquake in history, the Shaanxi earthquake, hits Shaanxi province, China. The death toll may have been as high as 830,000. 1570 – James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray, regent for the infant King James VI of Scotland, is assassinated by firearm, the first recorded instance of such. 1571 – The Royal Exchange opens in London. 1579 – The Union of Utrecht forms a Protestant republic in the Netherlands. 1656 – Blaise Pascal publishes the first of his Lettres provinciales. 1719 – The Principality of Liechtenstein is created within the Holy Roman Empire. 1789 – Georgetown College, the first Catholic university in the United States, is founded in Georgetown, Maryland (now a part of Washington, D.C.) 1793 – Second Partition of Poland. 1795 – After an extraordinary charge across the frozen Zuiderzee, the French cavalry captured 14 Dutch ships and 850 guns, in a rare occurrence of a battle between ships and cavalry 1849 – Elizabeth Blackwell is awarded her M.D. by the Geneva Medical College of Geneva, New York, becoming the United States' first female doctor. 1855 – The 1855 Wairarapa earthquake and tsunami leaves nine dead in New Zealand. 1855 – The first bridge over the Mississippi River opens in what is now Minneapolis, a crossing made today by the Hennepin Avenue Bridge. 1870 – In Montana, U.S. cavalrymen kill 173 Native Americans, mostly women and children, in what becomes known as the Marias Massacre. 1879 – Anglo-Zulu War: the Battle of Rorke's Drift ends. 1897 – Elva Zona Heaster is found dead in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. The resulting murder trial of her husband is perhaps the only case in United States history where the alleged testimony of a ghost helped secure a conviction. 1899 – The Malolos Constitution is inaugurated, establishing the First Philippine Republic. 1899 – Emilio Aguinaldo is sworn in as President of the First Philippine Republic. 1900 – Second Boer War: The Battle of Spion Kop between the forces of the South African Republic and the Orange Free State and British forces ends in a British defeat. 1904 – Ålesund Fire: the Norwegian coastal town Ålesund is devastated by fire, leaving 10,000 people homeless and one person dead. Kaiser Wilhelm II funds the rebuilding of the town in Jugendstil style. 1909 – RMS Republic, a passenger ship of the White Star Line, becomes the first ship to use the CQD distress signal after colliding with another ship, the SS Florida, off the Massachusetts coastline, an event that kills six people. The Republic sinks the next day. 1912 – The International Opium Convention is signed at The Hague. 1920 – The Netherlands refuses to surrender the exiled Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany to the Allies. 1937 – In Moscow, 17 leading Communists go on trial accused of participating in a plot led by Leon Trotsky to overthrow Joseph Stalin's regime and assassinate its leaders. 1941 – Charles Lindbergh testifies before the U.S. Congress and recommends that the United States negotiate a neutrality pact with Adolf Hitler. 1942 – World War II: The Battle of Rabaul begins, the first fighting of the New Guinea campaign. 1943 – World War II: Troops of Montgomery's Eighth Army capture Tripoli in Libya from the German–Italian Panzer Army. 1943 – World War II: Australian and American forces finally defeat the Japanese army in Papua. 1943 – Duke Ellington plays at Carnegie Hall in New York City for the first time. 1943 – World War II: The Battle of Mount Austen, the Galloping Horse, and the Sea Horse on Guadalcanal during the Guadalcanal Campaign ends. 1945 – World War II: German admiral Karl Dönitz launches Operation Hannibal. 1950 – The Knesset passes a resolution that states Jerusalem is the capital of Israel. 1957 – American inventor Walter Frederick Morrison sells the rights to his flying disc to the Wham-O toy company, which later renames it the "Frisbee". 1958 – After a general uprising and rioting in the streets, President Marcos Pérez Jiménez leaves Venezuela. 1960 – The bathyscaphe USS Trieste breaks a depth record by descending to 10,911 metres (35,797 ft) in the Pacific Ocean. 1961 – The Portuguese luxury cruise ship Santa Maria is hijacked by opponents of the Estado Novo regime with the intention of waging war until dictator António de Oliveira Salazar is overthrown. 1963 – The Guinea-Bissau War of Independence officially begins when PAIGC guerrilla fighters attack the Portuguese army stationed in Tite. 1964 – The 24th Amendment to the United States Constitution, prohibiting the use of poll taxes in national elections, is ratified. 1967 – Diplomatic relations between the Soviet Union and Ivory Coast are established. 1967 – Milton Keynes (England) is founded as a new town by Order in Council, with a planning brief to become a city of 250,000 people. Its initial designated area enclosed three existing towns and twenty one villages. 1968 – North Korea seizes the USS Pueblo, claiming the ship had violated its territorial waters while spying. 1973 – United States President Richard Nixon announces that a peace accord has been reached in Vietnam. 1973 – A volcanic eruption devastates Heimaey in the Vestmannaeyjar chain of islands off the south coast of Iceland. 1986 – The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inducts its first members: Little Richard, Chuck Berry, James Brown, Ray Charles, Fats Domino, The Everly Brothers, Buddy Holly, Jerry Lee Lewis and Elvis Presley. 1997 – Madeleine Albright becomes the first woman to serve as United States Secretary of State. 1997 – Greek serial killer Antonis Daglis is sentenced to thirteen consecutive life sentences, plus 25 years for the serial slayings of three women and the attempted murder of six others. 2001 – Five people attempt to set themselves on fire in Beijing's Tiananmen Square, an act that many people later claim is staged by the Communist Party of China to frame Falun Gong and thus escalate their persecution. 2002 – "American Taliban" John Walker Lindh returns to the United States in FBI custody. 2002 – Reporter Daniel Pearl is kidnapped in Karachi, Pakistan and subsequently murdered. 2003 – Final communication between Earth and Pioneer 10. 2014 – A fire breaks out in a L'Isle Verte, Quebec elderly home, killing 28 people. Births 1350 – Vincent Ferrer, Spanish missionary and saint (d. 1419) 1514 – Hai Rui, Chinese official (d. 1587) 1688 – Ulrika Eleonora, Queen of Sweden (d. 1741) 1719 – John Landen, English mathematician and theorist (d. 1790) 1737 – John Hancock, American general and politician, 1st Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1793) 1745 – William Jessop, English engineer, built the Cromford Canal (d. 1814) 1752 – Muzio Clementi, Italian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1832) 1780 – Georgios Karaiskakis, Greek general (d. 1827) 1783 – Stendhal, French author (d. 1842) 1786 – Auguste de Montferrand, French-Russian architect, designed Saint Isaac's Cathedral and Alexander Column (d. 1858) 1809 – Veer Surendra Sai, Indian activist (d. 1884) 1813 – Camilla Collett, Norwegian author and activist (d. 1895) 1828 – Saigō Takamori, Japanese samurai (d. 1877) 1832 – Édouard Manet, French painter (d. 1883) 1833 – Muthu Coomaraswamy, Sri Lankan lawyer and politician (d. 1879) 1840 – Ernst Abbe, German physicist and engineer (d. 1905) 1846 – Hermann Clemenz, Estonian chess player (d. 1908) 1855 – John Browning, American weapons designer, founded Browning Arms Company (d. 1926) 1857 – Andrija Mohorovičić, Croatian meteorologist and seismologist (d. 1936) 1862 – David Hilbert, Russian-German mathematician and academic (d. 1943) 1870 – Ole Sæther, Norwegian target shooter (d. 1946) 1872 – Paul Langevin, French physicist and academic (d. 1946) 1872 – Jože Plečnik, Slovenian architect, designed Plečnik Parliament (d. 1957) 1876 – Otto Diels, German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1954) 1878 – Rutland Boughton, English composer (d. 1960) 1880 – Antonio Díaz Soto y Gama, Mexican revolutionary and intellectual (d. 1967) 1881 – Luisa Casati, Italian model (d. 1957) 1884 – George McManus, American cartoonist (d. 1954) 1894 – Jyotirmoyee Devi, Indian author (d. 1988) 1896 – Charlotte, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (d. 1985) 1896 – Alf Hall, English-South African cricketer (d. 1964) 1897 – Subhas Chandra Bose, Indian activist and politician (d. 1945) 1897 – Georg Kulenkampff, German violinist (d. 1948) 1897 – Margarete Schütte-Lihotzky, Austrian architect (d. 2000) 1897 – Ieva Simonaitytė, Lithuanian author (d. 1978) 1897 – William Stephenson, Canadian captain and spy (d. 1989) 1898 – Sergei Eisenstein, Latvian-Russian director and screenwriter (d. 1948) 1898 – Randolph Scott, American actor and producer (d. 1987) 1898 – Freda Utley, English scholar and author (d. 1978) 1899 – Glen Kidston, English race car driver and pilot (d. 1931) 1900 – William Ifor Jones, Welsh organist and conductor (d. 1988) 1901 – Arthur Wirtz, American businessman (d. 1983) 1903 – Jorge Eliécer Gaitán, Colombian lawyer and politician, 16th Minister of National Education of Colombia (d. 1948) 1905 – Erich Borchmeyer, German sprinter (d. 2000) 1907 – Dan Duryea, American actor and singer (d. 1968) 1907 – Hideki Yukawa, Japanese physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1981) 1910 – Django Reinhardt, Belgian guitarist and composer (Quintette du Hot Club de France) (d. 1953) 1912 – Boris Pokrovsky, Russian director and manager (d. 2009) 1913 – Jean-Michel Atlan, Algerian-French painter (d. 1960) 1913 – Wally Parks, American businessman, founded the National Hot Rod Association (d. 2007) 1915 – Herma Bauma, Austrian javelin thrower and handball player (d. 2003) 1915 – W. Arthur Lewis, Saint Lucian-Barbadian economist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1991) 1915 – Potter Stewart, American lawyer and judge (d. 1985) 1916 – David Douglas Duncan, American photographer and journalist 1916 – Airey Neave, English colonel, lawyer, and politician, Shadow Secretary of State for Northern Ireland (d. 1979) 1918 – Gertrude B. Elion, American biochemist and pharmacologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) 1918 – Florence Rush, American social worker (d. 2008) 1919 – Frances Bay, Canadian-American actress (d. 2011) 1919 – Hans Hass, Austrian biologist and diver (d. 2013) 1919 – Ernie Kovacs, American actor and game show host (d. 1962) 1919 – Bob Paisley, English footballer and manager (d. 1996) 1920 – Henry Eriksson, Swedish runner (d. 2000) 1920 – Walter Frederick Morrison, American businessman; invented the Frisbee (d. 2010) 1922 – Leon Golub, American painter (d. 2004) 1923 – Horace Ashenfelter, American runner 1923 – Cot Deal, American baseball player and coach (d. 2013) 1923 – Walter M. Miller, Jr., American soldier and author (d. 1996) 1924 – Frank Lautenberg, American soldier and politician (d. 2013) 1925 – Marty Paich, American pianist, composer, producer, and conductor (d. 1995) 1926 – Kyriakos Matsis, Cypriot EOKA member (d. 1958) 1926 – Bal Thackeray, Indian journalist, cartoonist, and politician (d. 2012) 1927 – Lars-Eric Lindblad, Swedish-American businessman and explorer (d. 1994) 1927 – Jack Quinlan, American sportscaster (d. 1965) 1927 – Fred Williams, Australian painter (d. 1982) 1928 – Chico Carrasquel, Venezuelan baseball player and manager (d. 2005) 1928 – Jeanne Moreau, French actress, singer, director, and screenwriter 1929 – Filaret, Ukrainian patriarch 1929 – Myron Cope, American journalist and sportscaster (d. 2008) 1929 – Phillip Knightley, Australian journalist, author, and critic 1929 – John Polanyi, German-Canadian chemist and academic; Nobel Prize laureate 1930 – William R. Pogue, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut (d. 2014) 1930 – Derek Walcott, Saint Lucian poet and playwright; Nobel Prize laureate 1932 – George Allen, English footballer 1932 – Bill Sharpe, American triple jumper 1932 – Larri Thomas, American actress and dancer (d. 2013) 1933 – Chita Rivera, American actress, singer, and dancer 1934 – Pierre Bourgault, Canadian journalist and politician (d. 2003) 1935 – Mike Agostini, Trinidadian sprinter 1935 – Robert Parris Moses, American educator and activist 1935 – Tom Reamy, American author (d. 1977) 1935 – Teresa Żylis-Gara, Lithuanian-Polish soprano 1936 – Brian Howe, Australian minister and politician; 8th Deputy Prime Minister of Australia 1936 – Jerry Kramer, American football player and sportscaster 1936 – Cécile Ousset, French pianist 1938 – Giant Baba, Japanese wrestler and promoter, founded All Japan Pro Wrestling (d. 1999) 1938 – Georg Baselitz, German painter and sculptor 1939 – Sonny Chiba, Japanese actor and martial artist 1940 – Alan Cheuse, American writer and critic (d. 2015) 1941 – João Ubaldo Ribeiro, Brazilian journalist, author, and academic (d. 2014) 1942 – Abdur Razzak, Indian-Bangladeshi actor and producer 1942 – Herman Tjeenk Willink, Dutch judge and politician 1943 – Gary Burton, American vibraphone player and composer 1943 – Özhan Canaydın, Turkish basketball player and businessman (d. 2010) 1943 – Gil Gerard, American actor and producer 1944 – Rutger Hauer, Dutch actor, director, and producer 1945 – Mike Harris, Canadian politician, 22nd Premier of Ontario *1946 – Arnoldo Alemán, Nicaraguan lawyer and politician, President of Nicaragua 1946 – Boris Berezovsky, Russian-English businessman and mathematician (d. 2013) 1946 – Zvonko Bušić, Croatian terrorist, hijacker of TWA Flight 355 (d. 2013) 1947 – Tom Carper, American captain and politician, 71st Governor of Delaware 1947 – Megawati Sukarnoputri, Indonesian politician, 5th President of Indonesia 1948 – David F. Ford, Irish theologian and academic 1950 – Richard Dean Anderson, American actor, producer, and composer 1950 – Danny Federici, American accordion player (E Street Band) (d. 2008) 1951 – Margaret Bailes, American sprinter 1951 – David Patrick Kelly, American actor and composer 1951 – Chesley Sullenberger, American captain and pilot 1952 – Omar Henry, South African cricketer 1953 – John Luther Adams, American composer 1953 – Alister McGrath, Irish historian and theologian 1953 – Antonio Villaraigosa, American politician, 41st Mayor of Los Angeles 1953 – Robin Zander, American singer and guitarist 1954 – Franco De Vita, Venezuelan singer-songwriter 1954 – Richard Finch, American bass player, songwriter, and producer (KC and the Sunshine Band) 1954 – Edward Ka-Spel, English singer-songwriter 1957 – Caroline, Princess of Hanover 1957 – Lou Schuler, American journalist and author 1958 – Sergey Litvinov, Russian hammer thrower 1959 – Clive Bull, English radio host 1960 – Patrick de Gayardon, French sky diver (d. 1998) 1960 – Leilani Kai, American wrestler and trainer 1960 – Jean-François Sauvé, Canadian ice hockey player 1961 – Mas Selamat bin Kastari, Indonesian-Singaporean criminal 1961 – Yelena Sinchukova, Russian long jumper 1962 – David Arnold, English composer 1962 – Aivar Lillevere, Estonian footballer and coach 1962 – Elvira Lindo, Spanish journalist and author 1962 – Richard Roxburgh, Australian actor and producer 1963 – Gail O'Grady, American actress 1964 – Jonatha Brooke, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Story) 1964 – Mariska Hargitay, American actress and producer 1964 – Bharrat Jagdeo, Guyanese economist and politician, 7th President of Guyana 1964 – Mario Roberge, Canadian ice hockey player 1965 – Louie Clemente, American drummer 1966 – Oleg Sakirkin, Kazakhstani triple jumper (d. 2015) 1966 – Haywoode Workman, American basketball player and referee 1967 – Naim Süleymanoğlu, Bulgarian-Turkish weightlifter and politician 1968 – Taro Hakase, Japanese musician and composer 1968 – Petr Korda, Czech-Monacan tennis player 1969 – Ariadna Gil, Spanish actress 1969 – Andrei Kanchelskis, Ukrainian-Russian footballer and manager 1969 – Brendan Shanahan, Canadian ice hockey player and actor 1969 – Susen Tiedtke, German long jumper 1970 – Constantina Diță, Romanian-American runner 1970 – Oleg Ovsyannikov, Russian ice dancer 1970 – Spyridon Vasdekis, Greek long jumper 1971 – Marc Nelson, American singer-songwriter 1971 – Adam Parore, New Zealand cricketer and mountaineer 1972 – Ewen Bremner, Scottish actor 1972 – Dmitry Shumkov, Russian lawyer and philanthropist (d. 2015) 1972 – Marcel Wouda, Dutch swimmer and coach 1973 – Tomas Holmström, Swedish ice hockey player 1973 – Epi Quizon, Filipino actor 1974 – Sampsa Astala, Finnish singer-songwriter and drummer 1974 – Joël Bouchard, Canadian ice hockey player and manager 1974 – Rebekah Elmaloglou, French-Australian actress 1974 – Christian Longo, murderer 1974 – Yosvani Pérez, Cuban baseball player 1974 – Richard T. Slone, English painter 1974 – Tiffani Thiessen, American actress, singer, and producer 1976 – Brandon Duckworth, American baseball player 1976 – Angelica Lee, Malaysian-Taiwanese actress and singer 1976 – Nigel McGuinness, English-American wrestler 1976 – Tsuyoshi Muro, Japanese actor 1976 – Harmen Fraanje, Dutch pianist 1977 – Kamal Heer, Indian singer-songwriter 1979 – Larry Hughes, American basketball player 1979 – Juan Rincón, Venezuelan baseball player 1981 – Rob Friend, Canadian footballer 1981 – Julia Jones, American actress 1981 – Sarai, American rapper and actress 1982 – Patrick Levis, American actor 1982 – Wily Mo Peña, Dominican baseball player 1982 – Andrew Rock, American sprinter 1983 – Irving Saladino, Panamanian long jumper 1984 – Robbie Farah, Australian rugby player 1984 – Arjen Robben, Dutch footballer 1985 – Dong Fangzhuo, Chinese footballer 1985 – Doutzen Kroes, Dutch model and actress 1985 – Yevgeny Lukyanenko, Russian pole vaulter 1985 – Aselefech Mergia, Ethiopian runner 1986 – Gelete Burka, Etihopian runner 1986 – Yukie Kawamura, Japanese model and actress 1986 – José Enrique Sánchez, Spanish footballer 1986 – Steven Taylor, English footballer 1987 – Felicia Brandström, Swedish singer 1987 – The Avener, French DJ and producer 1987 – Leo Komarov, Finnish ice hockey player 1989 – April Pearson, English actress 1990 – Şener Özbayraklı, Turkish footballer 1990 – Alex Silva, Canadian wrestler 1990 – Martyn Waghorn, English footballer 1992 – Reina Triendl, Japanese model 1994 – Wesley Jobello, French footballer Deathsedit 1002 – Otto III, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 980) 1199 – Abu Yusuf Yaqub al-Mansur, Moroccan caliph (b. 1160) 1516 – Ferdinand II of Aragon (b. 1452) 1548 – Bernardo Pisano, Italian priest, scholar, and composer (b. 1490) 1549 – Johannes Honter, Romanian-Hungarian cartographer and theologian (b. 1498) 1567 – Jiajing Emperor of China (b. 1507) 1570 – James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray, Scottish politician (b. 1531) 1622 – William Baffin, English explorer and navigator 1678 – Sir William Curtius FRS, German magistrate, English baronet; official resident of the English Crown in the Holy Roman Empire, b. (1599). 1744 – Giambattista Vico, Italian philosopher and historian (b. 1668) 1785 – Matthew Stewart, Scottish mathematician and academic (b. 1717) 1789 – Frances Brooke, English author and playwright (b. 1724) 1789 – John Cleland, English author (b. 1709) 1800 – Edward Rutledge, American captain and politician, 39th Governor of South Carolina (b. 1749) 1803 – Arthur Guinness, Irish brewer, founded Guinness (b. 1725) 1805 – Claude Chappe, French engineer (b. 1763) 1806 – William Pitt the Younger, English politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1759) 1810 – Johann Wilhelm Ritter, German chemist and physicist (b. 1776) 1812 – Robert Craufurd, Scottish general and politician (b. 1764) 1820 – Prince Edward, Duke of Kent and Strathearn (b. 1767) 1833 – Edward Pellew, 1st Viscount Exmouth, English admiral and politician (b. 1757) 1837 – John Field, Irish pianist and composer (b. 1782) 1866 – Thomas Love Peacock, English author and poet (b. 1785) 1875 – Charles Kingsley English priest and author (b. 1819) 1883 – Gustave Doré, French engraver and illustrator (b. 1832) 1893 – José Zorrilla, Spanish poet and playwright (b. 1817) 1893 – Lucius Quintus Cincinnatus Lamar II, American lawyer and politician; 16th United States Secretary of the Interior (b. 1825) 1921 – Mykola Leontovych, Ukrainian composer and conductor (b. 1877) 1922 – Arthur Nikisch, Hungarian conductor and academic (b. 1855) 1923 – Max Nordau, Austrian physician and author (b. 1849) 1931 – Anna Pavlova, Russian-English ballerina (b. 1881) 1937 – Orso Mario Corbino, Italian physicist and politician (b. 1876) 1938 – Albertson Van Zo Post, American fencer and engineer (b. 1866) 1939 – Matthias Sindelar, Austrian footballer and manager (b. 1903) 1943 – Alexander Woollcott, American actor and journalist (b. 1887) 1944 – Edvard Munch, Norwegian painter and illustrator (b. 1863) 1947 – Pierre Bonnard, French painter (b. 1867) 1956 – Alexander Korda, Hungarian-English director and producer (b. 1893) 1957 – Willie Edwards, American murder victim (b. 1932) 1963 – Józef Gosławski, Polish sculptor (b. 1908) 1966 – T. M. Sabaratnam, Sri Lankan lawyer and politician (d. 1895) 1971 – Fritz Feigl, Austrian-Brazilian chemist and academic (b. 1871) 1973 – Alexander Onassis, American-Greek businessman (b. 1948) 1973 – Kid Ory, American trombonist, composer, and bandleader (b. 1886) 1976 – Paul Dupuis, Canadian actor (b. 1913) 1976 – Paul Robeson, American actor, singer, and activist (b. 1898) 1977 – Toots Shor, American businessman, founded Toots Shor's Restaurant (b. 1903) 1978 – Terry Kath, American guitarist and songwriter (Chicago) (b. 1946) 1978 – Jack Oakie, American actor and singer (b. 1903) 1980 – Giovanni Michelotti, Italian engineer (b. 1921) 1981 – Samuel Barber, American pianist and composer (b. 1910) 1983 – Fred Bakewell, English cricketer and coach (b. 1908) 1984 – Muin Bseiso, Palestinian-Egyptian poet and critic (b. 1926) 1986 – Joseph Beuys, German sculptor and painter (b. 1921) 1988 – Charles Glen King, American biochemist and academic (b. 1896) 1989 – Salvador Dalí, Spanish painter and sculptor (b. 1904) 1989 – Lars-Erik Torph, Swedish race car driver (b. 1961) 1990 – Allen Collins, American guitarist and songwriter (Lynyrd Skynyrd, Rossington Collins Band, and Allen Collins Band) (b. 1952) 1991 – Northrop Frye, Canadian author and critic (b. 1912) 1992 – Freddie Bartholomew, English-American actor and singer (b. 1924) 1993 – Thomas A. Dorsey, American singer-songwriter and pianist (b. 1899) 1993 – Keith Laumer, American author (b. 1925) 1994 – Nikolai Ogarkov, Russian field marshal (b. 1917) 1994 – Brian Redhead, English journalist and author (b. 1929) 1997 – Richard Berry, American singer-songwriter (b. 1935) 1999 – Joe D'Amato, Italian director and cinematographer (b. 1936) 1999 – Jay Pritzker, American businessman, co-founded the Hyatt Corporation (b. 1922) 1999 – Lincoln Thompson, Jamaican-English singer-songwriter (b. 1949) 2002 – Paul Aars, American race car driver (b. 1934) 2002 – Pierre Bourdieu, French sociologist, anthropologist, and philosopher (b. 1930) 2002 – Robert Nozick, American philosopher, author, and academic (b. 1938) 2003 – Nell Carter, American actress and singer (b. 1948) 2004 – Bob Keeshan, American actor and producer (b. 1927) 2004 – Helmut Newton, German-Australian photographer (b. 1920) 2005 – Morys Bruce, 4th Baron Aberdare, English lieutenant and politician (b. 1921) 2005 – Johnny Carson, American actor, producer, and talk show host (b. 1925) 2006 – Ernie Baron, Filipino broadcaster and inventor (b. 1940) 2007 – Syed Hussein Alatas, Malaysian sociologist and politician (b. 1928) 2007 – E. Howard Hunt, American CIA officer (b. 1918) 2007 – Ryszard Kapuściński, Polish journalist and author (b. 1932) 2007 – Tatiana Mamaki, Greek dancer and choreographer (b. 1921) 2009 – Robert W. Scott, American farmer and politician; 67th Governor of North Carolina (b. 1929) 2010 – Kermit Tyler, American colonel (b. 1913) 2011 – Jack LaLanne, American fitness instructor, author, and television host (b. 1914) 2012 – Marcel De Boodt, Belgian agriculturalist and academic (b. 1926) 2012 – Stig Vig, Swedish singer and bass player (Dag Vag) (b. 1948) 2013 – Józef Glemp, Polish cardinal (b. 1929) 2013 – Peter van der Merwe, South African cricketer and referee (b. 1937) 2014 – Yuri Izrael, Russian meteorologist and journalist (b. 1930) 2014 – Mille Markovic, Serbian-Swedish boxer (b. 1961) 2014 – Riz Ortolani, Italian composer and conductor (b. 1926) 2014 – Jan Pesman, Dutch speed skater (b. 1931) 2014 – Khin Yu May, Burmese actress and singer (b. 1937) 2015 – Ernie Banks, American baseball player and coach (b. 1931) 2015 – Prosper Ego, Dutch activist; founded Oud-Strijders Legioen (b. 1927) 2015 – Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (b. 1924) 2015 – Jackie Selebi, South African police officer (b. 1950) Holidays and observances Bounty Day (Pitcairn Island) Christian feast day: Abakuh Marianne of Molokai Emerentiana Espousals of the Blessed Virgin Mary Ildefonsus of Toledo Phillips Brooks (Episcopal Church (USA)) January 23 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) World Freedom Day (Taiwan and South Korea) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 23. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On this day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:January